Hello Cruel World
by Bibliogirl
Summary: A scene from 7.02  Hello Cruel World from Dean's point of view. I may add more chapters later.
1. Chapter 1

This is a scene from 7.02 (Hello Cruel World) from Dean's point of view. I may do it from Sam and Bobby's as well depending on the reviews I get.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Supernatural.

The look of fear and pain in Sam's eyes when he woke up killed Dean, though it was gone almost as soon as it appeared. If Cas had somehow appeared in that room at that moment Dean would have had a hard time keeping himself from strangling him with his bare hands for knocking down the wall in Sam's head.

"That's twelve hours straight" he told Sam, "I'm calling that rested." He handed his brother a bottle of water and a power bar, "Here, hydrate and uh… protein-ate." Was that even a word?

"Breakfast in bed." Sam joked, though Dean could tell it was forced.

"Don't get used to it" Dean warned him, "Lets see that hand." As Dean un-wrapped the bandage on Sam's hand he examined him, Sam seemed a bit pale and there was a lost look in his eyes that worried Dean. "Ah, you'll live." He told Sam as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey from where Bobby had left it on a nearby table, "here" Dean said, pouring some over the stitches, "Alright, take it easy" he said as Sam sucked his breath at the pain. Dean stood up so that Bobby could sit down and re-bandage Sam's hand.

"So" Sam asked, "Ooze invasion, any leads?" Bobby finished wrapping Sam's hand and sat back,

"I've got all my feelers out" he told them, "Whatever they're up to it ain't, ain't about going Mothra down main street, they'll turn up. You seem pretty eager to stretch your legs, you know." Dean turned his attention to Sam,

"Now onto our other big problem, how are you doing? And don't say okay." He warned. "I'm not okay." Sam admitted,

"You think",

"Hey" Bobby told him, "Go a little easy."

"There's nothing easy about it Bobby" Dean said in exasperation, "We acted like he had everything under control."

"I get it, I'm sorry" Sam interrupted, "Look, I didn't exactly want to crack up, you know." Dean sighed, the fact that Sam was admitting that he wasn't doing well so easily worried Dean.

"What the hell happened back there?"

"Well, it's not just the flashbacks anymore."

"Well what then?"

"It's more like I'm seeing through the cracks."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm having a difficult time figuring out what's real." Dean stared at him for a moment.

"Hallucinations?" he asked

"For starters" Dean couldn't believe it,

"Well for starters, if you're tripping Hells Bells, why would you hide that?"

"I wasn't hiding it Dean, I-I was just not talking about it." Dean rolled his eyes, same thing.

"I mean" Sam continued, "It seemed like you two had enough going on as it was. Look, I just figured, try to hold on to the safety bar and ride it out, you know? But it's getting more specific." Something in Sam's tone worried Dean,

"As in specifically what?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

****

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean exclaimed, as he pour a glass of whiskey for Bobby and himself,

"I told you." Sam said, sounding tired, Dean shook his head,

"I mean seriously, how do you, how do you argue with that?"

"I know" Sam agreed, "It's a problem."

"Well, wait now" Dean said, thinking of something, "I got it. Why would the devil holodeck you a whole new life when he could just kick your ass all over the cage?" Sam just sighed,

"Cause" he said, "As he puts it, you can't torture someone who has nothing left for you to take away." Dean hated the look of utter despair in his little brother's eyes,

"Okay, fine. But this Malibu dream mansion that he, he, he makes for you to take away is this post-apocalyptic mess?" Suddenly Dean noticed that his brother seemed to be staring at something; he followed his gaze but could see nothing.

"Wait" he said, as he realized something, "Are you seeing him right now?" The small amount of hope he had that he was wrong disappeared as Sam nodded.

"You do know he's not real. Right?" Sam's answer pierced his heart,

"He says the same thing about you."


	2. Chapter 2 Sam's POV

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural the Winchesters would have killed the Cullens and Twilight wouldn't exist.

A.N: This chapter is Sam's POV

Sam didn't know if it was Lucifer who woke him, but the devil's voice was the first thing that he heard.

"Hey, wake up sunshine, up and at the Atom Man."

"Sammy, Sammy." At first Sam thought it was still the devil talking, and then he realized that the voice was Dean's. His eyes flew open and he quickly sat up, for a moment he was afraid, not knowing where he was, then Sam remembered, they were at Bobby's. Dean was standing next to the couch that Sam was lying on.

"hours straight," he was saying, "I'm calling that rested, here." His brother handed him a bottle of water and a power bar. " hydrate and uh… protein-ate."

"Breakfast in bed." Sam joked, hoping to wipe the worried look from Dean's face. He knew it was a weak attempt but he thought he saw a hint of a smile on his brother's face.

"Don't get used to it," Dean warned him, "let's see that hand."

"Aw" Lucifer said, causing Sam to notice him for the first time since he woke up, " he wants to hold your widdle hand, how sweet." Sam forced himself to not look at the devil, trying to tell himself that he wasn't in the cage anymore, but to be honest, Sam wasn't really sure if that was true. Dean's voice shook him from his thoughts,

"Ah, you'll live," Dean said, "here." His brother picked up a bottle of whiskey and poured some over Sam's hand, causing Sam to suck in his breath at the pain.

"Alright, take it easy." His brother told him, as he moved so Bobby could sit and bandage Sam's hand.

"So" he asked, as Bobby wrapped a bandage around his hand, "ooze invasion, any leads?"

"I got all my feelers out, whatever they're up to in ain't, ain't about going Mothra down main street." Bobby told them, as he finished with Sam's hand. "they'll turn up. You seem pretty eager to stretch your legs, you know." Sam was wanting to stretch his legs, anything was better then sitting around with nothing to do but listen to Lucifer, all he said thought was.

"hmm"

"Now, onto our other big problem," Dean said, "how are you doing? And do not say okay." Sam had been planning to say just that, but seeing the devil sitting there out of the corner of his eye he changed his mind.

"I'm not okay." He admitted

"You think.'

"Hey, go a little easy." Bobby told his brother

"There's nothing easy about it, Bobby," Dean said, his frustration obvious, "we acted like he had everything under control."

"I get it, I'm sorry." Sam interrupted them, he was beginning to wonder if he should have said anything.

"Look, I didn't exactly want to crack up, you know."

"What the hell happened back there?" Dean asked, Sam sighed

"Well, it's not just the flashbacks anymore."

"Well, then what?"

"It's more like I'm seeing through the cracks." Sam said, not really wanting to come right out and admit he was hallucinating.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm having a difficult time figuring out what's real." Sam reluctantly told him.

"Hallucinations?" his brother asked,

"For starters." Sam said sadly,

"Well for starters, if you're tripping Hell's Bells, why would you hide that?" Dean wasn't yelling yet, but Sam could hear the anger in his voice.

"I wasn't hiding it, Dean, I… I was just not talking about it. I mean it seemed like you guys had enough going on as it was." Sam sighed, "Look, I just figured, try to hold on to the safety bar and ride it out, you know. But it's getting more specific."

"As in specifically what?"

"What the Hell Sam?" Dean said, as he slammed down the bottle of whiskey he had just poured him and Bobby a glass of. Sam sighed, really wishing he hadn't said anything.

"I told you."

"I mean seriously, how do you, how do you argue with that?" Dean asked as he paced.

" I know, it's a problem." Dean stopped pacing,

"Well now, wait" he said, "I got it, why would the devil holodeck you a whole new life when he could just kick your ass all over the cage?"

"Cause, as he puts it…."

"You can't torture someone who has nothing left for you to take away." Sam and Lucifer said in unison. Lucifer winked at Sam.

"Very good, Sam."

"Okay, fine." Dean said, "but this Malibu dream mansion he, he makes for you to take away, is this post-apocalyptic mess?"

"It had to be a mess Sam" the devil whispered, causing Sam to turn and look at him, "or you wouldn't believe it was your life." Sam just stared at him, wishing that the words didn't make so much sense.

"Wait, are you seeing him right now?" Dean asked him after a moment, all that Sam could do was nod.

"You do know that he's not real, right?" Sam glanced at the devil, who gave him a shrug, turning back to Dean, he told him in a voice filled with sadness,

"He says the same thing about you."

Author Note- Now I just have Bobby's POV left to do. I'm planning to do more stories like this, so if there is a scene that you want to see, please let me know.


End file.
